Night Falls
THE SHADOWED HEART SHALL BRING LIGHT OVER DARKNESS, BUT AT A TERRIBLL''E PRICE. ' Prologue ''' '' Cindy placed her miniature she made on the table. It was painted gold. She latched it onto her cat's collar. It was beautiful. Shadow sat contenditly as her Twoleg put a little gold thing on her collar. It gleamed in the light of the lamp. She purred and rubbed her flank along the Twoleg's legs. Little did she know her life was going to turn upside-down. Bluestar gazed down at the little black she-cat that was supposed to save her clan. "I hope you're stronger than you look little warrior. Your chice will be hard, and the consequences great, but have faith in your ancestors. Thunderclan needs you more than ever." Bramblestar rasped his tongue over Mapleshade's flank. "Thank goodness you've turned. I couldn't believe that you'd choen, even for a while, Starclan." Mapleshade purred. "I know. I can't believe I chose them either." Bramblestar mewed. Chapter 1Edit Bramblestar glared at Birchfall. "You let it escape?" "Yes. It ran back to it's Twolegplace as soon as it saw us." "I can't believe this clan. You're all pathetic." Everyone bowed their heads in embarrasment."You will all search for this cat. When you find it, bring it to me." All of the clan dispersed at Bramblestar's command. Shadow padded along calmy in her Twoleg's garden. The golden Twoleg on her collar shimmered in the light like a little sun. She saw a white tom jump on the fence. Followed by a dark red she-cat. "Come with us." the white tom's voice was cold. "No!" Shadow mewed. "Please." Now it was a dark red she-cat, "Bramblestar will kill lots of cats if you don't come with us." The she-cats voice was edged with fear. "My name is Squirrelflight. And this tom is Cloudtail." "Um... my name is Shadow." Shadow stammered. Shadow went over to Squirrelflight. "Okay. Take me away." Brambestar was lying in his den when he heard Squirrelflight call, "Bramblestar, we got her." Bramblestar leaped down. "Good." The black she cat stared around with wide eyes, but not with fear. She looked mildly interested. The place were Sol had been kept had been made into a den for Shadow. Bamblestar didn't show her were it was though. So, we have the cat with the golden Twoleg with me. What do I do with her Mapleshade? His mate hissed in his ear "Kill her. But not yet. Wait. She could become your minion to kill all of those sniveling clans." Excellent. ''Bramblestar thought. "And one more thing Bramblestar, I'm expecting your kits." Mapleshade whispered then disappeared. Shadow sat quietly with Squirrelflight and Cloudtail. Shadow looked around at the clearing with excitement. Her little Twoleg model rubbed against her collar. She closed her eyes and imagined Cindy stroking her fur. It was calming, knowing that Shadow's Twoleg was by her when she was waiting for a supposed killer to meet her. Dovewing listened to the Shadowclan border. Tigerheart was patrolling. Dovewing flexed her claws. If she ever met Tigerheart again she would rip his throat out. He had killed Leafpool because she had stepped ''"to close" to the border. Ivypool crashed into a rock. The new deputy, Berrynose, lashed his tail. "You can't fight worth your keep" he scoffed. Ivypool lnged when he was talking. She reached her forpaws around his and flipped him over her. When he landed she pinned him to the ground. Ivypool got off of Berrynose and shook her pelt. The training hollow was dry and Ivypool's throat burned. She was going to get some water after the session. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice that Berrynose was approaching her. Berrynose glared at Ivypool. How dare she? he thought to himself. He leaped on top of her, claws unsheathed and began tearing at her pelt. Ivypool tried to throw him off, but he just kept on digging in his claws deeper and deeper until she yowled in surrender. Chapter 2Edit Hazeltail sat very still. Hopefully no one would notice her belly and ask who the father was. She hid a groan as Jayfeather padded up to her. He sat down next to her. "So, your expecting? Don't worry, I'm not going to ask about the father." Hazeltail mewed gratefully, "Thank you." "No problem" Jayfeather's gaze suddenly snapped toward the entrance to the camp."Bye." He ran full pelt out of the camp. Jayfeather ran after Half-Moon as she swerved around the trees. Half-Moon stopped and sat down on a rock. "Half-Moon," Jayfeather gasped "What is it?" Half-Moon fixed her loving gaze on Jayfeather. "My love, I was the only one who dares to enter your Clan's territory. I came to tell you of a prophecy." Half-Moon watched as Jayfeather took in this surprising bit of news. He's so cute when he panicks. she thought. Then she shook her head. No! I'm on a mission! ''"Starclan has abandoned us?" Jayfeather said in a panicked voice. "No my love, Starclan is watching. They just can't risk being seen by Bramblestar. Anyway, the prophecy..." Sandstorm was patroling with Brackenfur and Dustpelt. The Windclan border was just ahead. She could see Ashfoot racing towards a rabbit. The rabbit ran straight over the border. Ashfoot skidded to a halt just inside the border. Sandstorm padded forward."Hello" she mewed. Ashfoot was opening her mouth to reply when Onestar slid out of the bushes. "Come with me Ashfoot." They padded away. Onestar turned on her. "You should've caught that rabbit." "It was in enemy territory!" Ashfoot could hardly believe her ears, "Our clan has plenty of food. We are not starving. We don't need to steal prey." Firestar stared down at his clan, eyes wide with fear. "I shouldn't have let Bramblestar become deputy." Bluestar soothed Firestar, "no one knew he was going to turn. Not even Starclan." Whitestorm padded up to Blustar. "Bluestar, Firestar, Featherwhisker is fading." The sky turned dark and Silverpelt shone in the sky. Hazeltail lay in the forest, in a hiding spot Bumblestripe had showed Dovewing. Jayfeather circled her, herbs in his jaws. At moonhigh, 6 kits lay against her belly as they drank her milk. "4 she-cats and 2 toms." Jayfeather mewed. "They're beautiful," Hazeltail's voice was a whisper. Shadow layed in her nest. It was hard. She sat up and started rummaging in it, feeling for a stone. She stiffened as Cloudtail stuck his head in. "What are you doing?" he asked. "My nest has a stone in it." Shadow mewed. Then she heard someone yowling something. Ivypool stuck her head out of the den and saw 6 kits! He jaw dropped and she stared blankly at them. One was black with brown eyes, another was all gray except for a white ear with blue eyes the color of the lake. The rest were blocked by Clanmates as they pelted Hazetail with questions. Hazeltail was overwelmed. "I was helping Jayfeather and I saw these kits behind a bush. So we brought them here." Hazeltail mewed. Bramblestar shoved his way to the front. Hazeltail looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can we keep them? They will make strong warriors. I could be their mother." Dovewing watched through slitted eyes as Bramblestar weighed the possibilities. "It would cost us prey now, but I would have 6 warriors if they live," he mewed finally. "We will keep them!" Everyone cheered. Daisy rushed forward and guided Hazeltail and the kits to the nursery. Featherwhisker was barely more than a shadow. She thrashed on the moss. "Jayfeather" she gasped her eyes wide. Jayfeather materialized by her side. "Featherwhisker no!" he yowled and fell beside her. "Jayfeather, trust Shadow. No matter what she does trust her. Trust Shad-" suddenly Featherwhisker was gone. "Good-bye Featherwhisker. We will miss you." Chapter 3Edit Daisy stiffened as she saw one of the kits, a black tom with brown eyes, who Haeltail had named Volekit. She raced to the medicine cat den in a panic. Jayfeather took one glance at her face and pelted to the nursery. Volekit was trembling and hacking. Then Volekit coughed up blood. "It's to late." Jayfeather mewed in a hushed voice of sorrow. Hazeltail stroked Volekit until the kit went limp. Volekit was going to Starclan. ''Protect him, please. Hazeltail begged to the stars. The stars just stared down upon the camp, unresponsive. She nuzzled her kits closer and bit back a wail. Why? Why did you take him? There would never be an answer to the question Hazeltail so dearly wanted to know. Whitekit was jumping around Hazeltail, begging for her to play a game. The other kits were paying, but she wasn't allowed to join because she couldn't play as hard as them. The disease that had killed Volekit had infected her, so she would get winded easily. Shadow watched Whitekit for a bit, then padded up to her. "I could play with you," she mewed. "Okay,"Whitekit mewed. Shadow rolled up some moss and threw it. Whitekit grabbed it out of the air. "Can you teach me a hunting move?" Whitekit begged. Whitekit Dropped her tail and raised her stomach. "Like this?" she asked. Shadow placed her paw over her back. "Uh hu. Yeah you've got it." "Yes!" Whitekit exclaimed. She broke off and started hacking and gasping for air. After a few moments Whitekit took a deep breath. "I'm okay" she gasped. "Who should be the kit's mentors?" Berrynose asked Bramblestar, "They're due for their apprentincship now." "I'll have Mousekit, you can have Mosskit, Cloudtail will have Starkit, Ivypool can have Rabbitkit, and Jayfeather can have Whitekit." Bramblestar said. "Actually, I would like to be Whitekit's mentor. And Starkit right now is begging Jayfeather to be her mentor." Shadow mewed. Shadow stood at the base of the Highrock. Everyone else had been apprenticed except Whitekit. But first Shadow had to get her warrior name. "-name you Shadowheart. We honor your loyalty and courage." Shadowheart licked Bramblestar's shoulder. Then Whitepaw was apprenticed. Whitepaw felt bad for his mentor. Her name was just... weird. He saw Starpaw following Jayfeather into the medicine den. Her brother Rabbitpaw was already half-way to the training area. Mosspaw was getting her first hunting crouch. Her other sister Mousepaw was heading out of camp to explore the territory. Whitekit glanced at her mentor. Shadowheart was grabbing at that weird little Twoleg on her collar. Jayfeather had tried everything but it wouldn't come off. Thankfully there was no bell on the collar or it would be impossible to hunt. "Do you want to go to th borders?" Shadowheart asked after giving up on the collar. "Yes!" Whitepaw mewed excitedly leaping around her mentor. Starpaw sat obediently as Jayfeather brought her through the basics of medicine. Jayfeather pulled out some berries. "And these are juniper. What are they good for?" "Um..." Starpaw thought as fast as she could. "Strength!" she yowled. "Yes, but next time don't yell it to the whole clan." Jayfeather mewed crossly. Shadowheart padded to the Windclan border. "Now smell the air. This is Windclan scent." Whitepaw smelled the air. "What's the other scent?" "What scent?" Shadowheart asked. She sniffed. "Get back to camp. Bring warriors with you." "What is it?" Whitepaw asked. "Just go!" Shadowheart hissed. Sandstorm pounded toward the Windclan border. She heard yowling and screeching. Sandstorm burst into the clearing. A ''giant ''badger was rampaging around the border. Shadowheart was clinging onto it's back. Sandstorm lunged in and clawed the badger's nose. Shadowheart jumped off the badger and it ran away. Then she realized she was across the border. Shadowheart started to pad across it when something leaped on her from behind. A Windclan cat dug his claws into her. Shadowheart flung him off. "Hey, I was fighting a badger and accidently crossed the border." she yowled under a ,mound of fur. The Windclan cat relaxed. "Sorry, but get on your side now!" the cat meowed. Chapter 4Edit Starpaw applied a cobweb to one of Shadowheart's scratches. Jayfeather looed it over sceptically. "Well, you applied it well, but use ore poultice. It could get infected." "Oh, right." Starpaw mewed. Suddenly she felt a weird, swooping sensation. The medicine den vanished and Starpaw was all alone in a giant meadow. Jayfeather waved his paw in front of his apprentice. "Uh, Starpaw." Starpaw just stood there. Then she leaped in the air. "Jayfeather I need to talk to you alone right now." Starpaw hissed. Shadowheart got to her paws and left. "I had a vision where there was Bluesar and Firestar. They were sitting and staring at me. Then they faded and everything dissapeared." Mapleshade slunk into Bramblestar's dream. "Bramblestar, I kitted." she mewed in a voice like honey. "Great!" Bramblestar exclaimed. He leaped in the air and gave an imaginary cat the killing bite. "You can meet them." Mapleshade said. 2 kits wriggled on the dirty earth of the Dark Forest. "They will be great, but I need you to take them to the clan. Raise them." Mapleshade instructed. "Okay." Bramblestar mewed. He awoke with the kits by his side. He scented the air. It smelled faintly of Mapleshade. Starpaw heard coughing. She raised her head. Mousepaw coughed again. Starpaw raced to her side. Mousepaw coughed again and this time Starpaw saw blood. Mousepaw was hacking up blood! "Help." she gasped. Mousepaw couldn't breath. She collapsed. It was too late. Hazeltail opened her eyes. Squirrelflight was by her. "I'm sorry. Mousepaw died. The same way as Volekit." Hazeltail stare at her. Then she pelted to the clearing and rasped her tongue over Mousepaw's limp, gray, body. She could feel the gaze of her clanmates on her fur. She didn't care. ''Starclan! How could you! As if I haven't had enough misery yet! If this is revenge because of their father, stop! Kill me instead! '' Shadowheart watched as Whitepaw pounced at the mouse, coing up with nothing. "Look, it's been 5 moons since Mousepaw's death. It's okay to ourn, but it's leafbare! You need to hunt for your clan!" Whitepaw glared at Shadowheart, the sighed. "Okay." "Good, now you're approaching your 7th moon of training. You're almost ready to become a warrior." Maplekit shredded the moss under her paws. Her brother, Orangekit, bared his teeth at a leaf being blown by the wind. He pounced on it and within seconds all that was left was a pile of shreddings. "It's nearly time for your apprenticeship" Bramblestar mewed, padding up behind them. "Yes!" Maplekit exclaimed and leaped on Bramblestar. Half-Moon gazed down at Thunderclan. "They might as well rename it Evilclan" Yellowfang mewed, her eyes dark. "Don't give Bramblestar any ideas." Bluestar snapped. Half-Moon stopped listening as she spotted Jayfeather talking to his apprentice. "-want deathberries?" Starpaw asked. "Because he thinks it's good to have them around." Jayfeather mewed. Shadowheart flattened a tuft of fur on Whitepaw's ear. "You'll do fine." she hissed in Whitepaw's ear. "Thank you for everything." Whitepaw whispered to Shadowheart. Then Whitepaw's name was called. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" "I do." Whitepaw mewed confidently. "Then I name you Whitear. We honor your bravery and strength, and welcome you as a warrior." Bramblestar mewed. "Whitear! Rabbitfur! Mosslight!" the clan meowed. "On the half-moon, Starpaw will recieve her full medicine cat name." Jayfeather announced. Bramblestar apprenticed the 2 kits. Orangepaw was apprenticed to Dovewing, and Maplepaw to Sandstorm. Whitear sat down in the center of the clearing and her silent vigil began. Her littermates were by her side. The night stretched on. Suddenly the clearing was alive with cats. Cats with starlit fur leaped across the clearings as graceful as birds. One cat in particular shone brighter than the rest. It was Shadowheart! Shadowheart walked straight towards Whitear, her purr turning into a snarl and her claws coming out.The little Twoleg collar wasn't there. Suddenly she was gone. The other cats swarmed around Whitear, their voices mingling into one echoing yowl, ''"THE SHADOWED HEART WILL BRING LIGHT OVER DARKNESS, BUT AT A TERRIBLE PRICE." Starpaw was sorting herbs. She glanced up as Whitear skidded into the den and knocked the yarrow into the marigold. "Hey!" Starpaw exclaimed. "Sorry." Whitear mewed, "but I think I got a vision." When Whitear finished explaining her vision, Starpaw mewed, "Well, I'll ask Jayfeather. I don't know what he'll say." Shadowheart smelled the air. "Windclan." she hissed. The bushes rustled and Krestelflight stepped out. "I need to speak with Jayfeather." he mewed. "Okay." Shadowheart said and stepped out of the way. Kretelflight padded towards the camp. Then Willowshine swam up to them. "Jayfeather." she mewed and strode away. "Someone's grumpy." Bumblestripe mewed. Mosslight was patroling the Shadowclan border. Littlecloud pelted across it. "Need to see Jayfeather." he gasped. He raced by, leaving Mosslight staring afer him. Littlecloud ran through Thunderclan territory towads the camp. He went in, and saw Jayfeather with Willowshine and Krestelflight. Jayfeather felt overwhelmed. He led the others out of camp. "Okay what's going on?"he asked angrily. Krestlflight meowed, "Starclan told us that there was a Thunderclan cat who would 'bring light over darkness' and something about a price. Chapter 5Edit Shadowheart slowly drew herself up to her paws. She was trembling an could hardly breath. She tried to pad towards the medicine den, but collapsed before she could take a step. She trembled as blood dripped down her throat. No one was awake, and she didn't have the strength to let out a yowl. Shadowheart tried to breath but with every second it got harder. The blood was coming from underneath her Twoleg collar. She raised a paw to rip it off, but she couldn't. Her breath was coming in gasps and it was a miracle she wasn't dead. Squirrelflight opened her eyes as she heard weird sounds. The first thing she saw was Shadowheart. Squirrelflight raced out of the den, woke Jayfeather, then ran back to Shadowheart. "The collar" Shadowheart gasped as blood dripped down. Jayfeather raced ino the warriors den and stared at the collar. Then he lunged forward and snapped at the collar so viciously that it hurt. But the collar didn't break. Starclan! Help me! ''he thought and swiped at the collar with all his strength. The collar fell on the ground, broken. Shadowheart watched through narrowed eyes as Jayfeather applied herbs to her wound. Then Shadowheart collapsed on the ground and everything turned black. The last thing she saw was Squirrelflight, standing in the pool of blood that was coming from Shadowheart's neck. Bramblestar padded into the lake. He dipped his paws into it, washing away Shadowheart's blood. He was standing in the very spot Hawkfrost died in. ''He had to go. He was weak. ''Mapleshade's voice mewed in his ear. Bramblestar dried his paws on some fern. No one would ever know. The sky turned light and Berrynose organized the patrols for the day. Dovewing was ordered the patrol for the Shadowclan border with Sandstorm, Whitear, and Bumblestripe. Squirrelflight had been excused from patrols to help Jayfeather with Shadowheart. Dovewing winced as she remembered being told last night of what happened. Who had attacked would be a mystery... Dovewing sniffed the border for enemy scents when the other patrol arrived from Shadowclan. Tigerheart was in the ead. He puffed out his chest and meowed, "What are you doing so close to the border?" Dovewing glared back, "We're patrolling ''Fox''heart." Tigerheart narrowed his eyes. Dovewing instantly rubbed against Bumblestripe and twined her tail with hers. Whitear watched Tigerheart's conflicting emotions. She fought the urge to laugh at him. She tapped Dovewing and said, "Hey, we should get back soon or Berrynose will wonder what's become of us." "Oh right." Bumblestripe mewed. Whitear's cheerfulness was swallowed by sorrow the second they stepped into camp. Squirrelflight sat next to Shadowheart. Shadowheart didn't stir. Her neck was covered in cobwebs and herbs to stop infection. The wet moss lay untouched fro where Jayfeather had placed it for her. Squirrelflight licked Shadowheart's ear. ''Please Starclan, let her get better. ''If Starclan heard, they didn't answer. Bramblestar growled. Shadowheart wasn't supposed to live! She should've died before anyone woke up! He strode deeper and deeper into the Dark Forest. With every step he took he got angrier and angrier, until he formed a plan. He padded to Mapleshade to carry it out. Chapter 6Edit Shadowheart slowly opened her eyes. The den was dark. She felt some pressure on her neck. As she reached up to move the little Twoleg her paw met fur, blood, and cobwebs. Everything flooded back. She staggered slightly and bumped into something. Squirrelflight opened her eyes as she felt someone on top of her. She glared at the cat, and she gasped. "Shadowheart! You're awake!" Within moments everyone in the clan was outside the medicine den. Shadowheart sat uncomprehendingly as Jayfeather put on fresh cobwebs. She hardly noticed her clanmates talking to her. Jayfeather stared at Shaowheart. Her gaze was unfocused and she seemed to be in another world. As he unwrapped the old bandages he gasped. The wound had the smell of infection. He quickly applied herbs tht should stop the infection from spreading and rewrapped the wound in fresh cobwebs. Shadowheart was standing in a field. She turned her shoulder and saw a evil-smelling cat approaching her. The cat was an orange and white she-cat with malice in her eyes. Shadowheart ran away from the cat. The cat was waking, but yet she was getting closer and closer. Shadowheart ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her neck, but a paw grabbed her shoulder. Cloudtail stared at Shadowheart. She had bolted out of the medicine den and raced into the forest. He led her back to the camp, but halfway there, she fell asleep. Cloudtail picked her up in his jaws and led carried her into the medicine den. Several moons later Shadowheart made a recovery. She lunged at the mouse and killed it. No one knew about the visions she got. The scar where her throat had been slashed was barely noticable. Suddnely her gaze slid out of focus. ''Not again! s''he begged. It was too late. Shadowheart appeared in the field with the orange and white cat walking towards her, this time with more cats. She got up and ran again, this time forcing herself to stand completely still n real life. Mapleshade purred, "One day we will catch up to her, and when we do we will kill her." Bramblestar rubbed his muzzle in Mapleshade's flank. The Dark Forest was like Bramblestar's 2nd home. He knew the inside and oborders of it. He licked his claws. Shadowheart must die. Bluestar paced angrily in Starclan. Bramblestar is on 4th life" she mewed to Firestar. "We could probably send sickness to him, make him lose a life. Or have a badger attack him." "No way! That would affect the clan!" As Firestar strode off Bluestar meowed in a sorrowful voice, to low for anyone but her to hear, "there is no hope left for us. It's the only thing we can do. Our only hope has betrayed us. I saw her visiting Mapleshade. Shadowheart is true to her name." But a cat did hear what Bluestar said to herself that day in Starclan. A cat who woke up and raced to the medicin den as fast as she could. A cat, who's pelt was as black as night, racing against time to save them all. A cat, who's name is Shadowheart. Chapter 7Edit Bramblestar tripped over a trailing bramble. He hissed at it crossly. He strode along the Shadowclan border like he owned it. As he smelled the air he gasped "fox!" But he was alone, and it was to late. He woke up in Starclan. No one was around. He watched his life float away. Starclan were gone. They had abandoned him. ''Yes! ''he thought. ''I'm done with them! Shadowheart opened her eyes and jumped out of her nest. She raced into the medicine den and tripped over Jayfeather. Shadowheart tod him everything. Jayfeather sat there, then mewed, "Be right back." he padded out of the medicine den and into the other dens. Within moments, he stuck his head bck in and mewed, "follow me." Shadowheart sat in front of part of the clan The ones who didn't like Brablestar's reign. "We will attack tommorrow." Jayfeather stated. The little rebellion group helped Jayfeather stock up on herbs and they practiced battle moves. At the end of the day everyone felt ready. The next morning came to fast. At sundown, the clearing erupted into battle. Shadowheart sought out Bramblestar. Suddenly he jumped on her from behind "I'm going to kill you right now" he hissed. "You're on your last life!" Jayfeather yowled. Shadowheart narrowed her eyes. "Let's do this." Bramblestar leaped. Shadowheart darted sideways and raked her claws down his side. As he turned, she slid underneath him and threw him upward. Then she bit his throat. He growled, then slashed her throat. He died and Shadowheart collapsed, gasping. The Clan circled around her. "Who's the new leader?" someone asked. "Squirrelflight" Shadowheart mewed weakly. Squirrelflight's eyes widened. "Shadowheart don't die!" she begged. Shadowheart's blood glistened in the dying light. Just as the moon rose, and night fell, Shadowheart died. Category:Fanfics